


[Cover Art] for "The Horse and his Doctor" by Khorazir

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The Horse and his Doctor" by Khorazir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Horse and his Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591864) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 



Googling to see what photos I could find of Icelandic horses I was directed to this gorgeous one on Flikr by [Ragnar Sigurdsson](https://www.flickr.com/photos/34333120@N00/) \- I just had to turn it into cover art for Khorazir's story, it's beautiful. I couldn't find any way to contact the original photographer but all credit to him for amazing work. Go and have a look at the other photos he's done, they are gorgeous and make me want to go to Iceland sometime.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/wkKdOweH4oqcJrIhkwPXNdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
